


pillow forts

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: hi!! I was browsing through your blog and I really like your writing!! anyway, would it be possible for you to write a fluffy Akaashi where he and his s/o build a fort and watch movies while eating popcorn? thank you!!





	pillow forts

You hadn’t had the best week. Maybe not the worst, but it was stressful, tiring, and you just did not want to do anything when you woke up on Saturday. You rolled over to your boyfriend. “Keiji, do you mind if we stay in today?”

“Of course not,” he said. He kissed your forehead and cuddled closer to you. “What would you like to do?”

“Hmm,” you thought for a moment. “Pillow fort and movies?”

Akaashi gave you a warm smile. “Sounds like fun.”

After a few minutes, you and Akaashi had pulled out every futon, pillow, and blanket from around your house, plus moved all the furniture in your living room, and made possibly the biggest and best pillow fort ever. You had even brought old stuffed animals. Your boyfriend came in with popcorn made with way too much butter, and you got your favorite movie set up. You both got settled on big pillows, under blankets, legs tangled together, your head on his shoulder, popcorn on his chest (easy access for both of you), and in easy kissing distance.

“Have I mentioned lately that you’re the best boyfriend ever?”

“Not lately,” he replied. “But please, go on.”


End file.
